A Game of Deception
by brandubh
Summary: Harry has just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts with the knowledge of the horcruxes and a deadly mission laid out before him. But that isnt all thats troubling him. Ginny has mysteriously vanished and Harry finds a letter with unusual instructions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

Morning lay not far ahead and Godric's Hollow seemed as quiet and deserted as a graveyard. A boy of about seventeen years, with dark, unruly hair which did not quite conceal the lightning bolt scar on his forehead sat on the dust covered floor with his back against one crumbling, worn wall. His head lolled to one side and his hands lay limp in his lap. He held a piece of parchment loosely in one hand. As the pale, weak light of dawn slowly crept through the cracks in the walls and boarded up windows, Harry began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and as his fingers twitched he dropped the parchment held there. As it fell to the floor, a lock of deep russet hair escaped from its folds.

Wearily, Harry rubbed his forehead and blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. He felt stiff all over. That wasn't really surprising though since he had been sitting in this position all night. He cursed silently as he picked himself up of the ground. He hadn't actually meant to stay the night here but evidently the past few days had caught up with him.

Rubbing his sore back to ease some of his joints, he walked over to a window where one of the boards had become loose and hanged precariously on one rusted nail. Harry peered out of the space left uncovered at the cold dawn which was rising and sighed. His head felt on fire and he didn't know if it was due to his scar or not. He didn't seem to know any of the answers anymore. He could hardly even remember the conversation he had had last night with Ron and Hermione, although he knew it must have been serious since he had stormed out and came here, but for some reason he just couldn't remember why. It was like someone was messing with his mind or his memories or something. And this wasn't the first time he had felt like this either. It was seriously disconcerting and he felt that this was one thing where he would definitely have to find out what was going on.

He gave another heavy sigh and turned back, staring without really seeing at the dark interior of the house wishing, not for the first time, that he could turn back time and everything would be different from how it had turned out. He would be living with his parents, Sirius would always be there with the answers, Ron and Hermione would never be far, Dumbledore would still be alive, Ginny would….Ginny would….

Something stirred at the back of Harry's mind but he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head, he shouldn't dwell on such thoughts for this was no time to get sentimental or emotional. He turned back to the window but something still nagged at him. It was to do with Ginny. He was sure of it but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He let out a howl of frustration. He had to fix this, someone was definitely messing with his mind.

He turned back and began to pace along the floor, the old dusty boards emitting feeble squeaks now and then. He was so close in completing his quest to find the remaining horcruxes and the last thing he needed was for someone to be manipulating his memories. As he walked back and forward fuming, he noticed something lying on the ground near where he had previously been sitting. Curious he walked over to examine and found it to be a piece of parchment. But what prickled his curiosity more, was what was peeking out from underneath it. Bending down, he picked up the parchment and looked more closely.

It was like an electric shock running all the way up his arms to his head, as with touching the parchment his memories of the previous night returned with a fierce intensity. He turned the parchment over and saw the message which had filled him with such chagrin last night and sadly but with gentle hands, he picked up the lock of hair which had come with it. It was long and silky and blazed like fire even in the weak morning light. Ginny's hair.

His hands shaking now, he began to read the letter again, knowing already what it implied and what it demanded, yet not being able to tear his eyes away from that almost archaic looking writing with it's swirls and loops and fancy flicks.

_Harry,_

_I find myself longing for your company since it has been so long since or last meeting. I must say that I had been growing used to our little encounters nearly every year, so I thought we should do it again. I__'__m afraid I wont be able to take no for an answer, Harry, you see, I have an interesting offer for you which I__'__m sure you will be most unwilling to refuse._

_It has come to my attention that you have found out about my horcruxes. No doubt I have that muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore to thank for that but I__'__m afraid that I just can__'__t let you and your little friends continue with this quest of yours. Due to personal interests of course. However I know you, Harry and have marked you well so that is why I feel it is time to reunite and play it out once and for all._

_To vanish any doubts you may have, I have someone with me who is almost dying to see you again. And I mean that quite literally, Harry for if you do not come within a turning of the moon, this little red-haired friend of yours will never see another day. I will expect to see you in Little Hangleton- I__'__m sure you remember the place - by September the 23__rd__ where you will receive your next instructions and another lock of your friend__'__s beautiful hair just so you will know that the message is genuine. My vengeance is great and I swear to you that this will be our last meeting but not all have to suffer. You can still save your sweetheart, all I want is you._

_Awaiting our next meeting_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry stared at the letter for long moments, grasping Ginny's hair tight in his hand. Suddenly, he stood up, crushing the letter slightly in his right hand as with a steely glint in his bright green eyes, he made up his mind. He knew what he had to do now. Storming out of the deserted house of his dead parents, he went to find Ron and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about the underlining but i dont know how to fix it.

As soon as Harry had apparated and the familiar sight of the Burrow whizzed into view, he felt immediately that sense of how different things had become. The Burrow, which before had been full of hustle and bustle and the noise of nine red-haired witches and wizards, now seamed still and deserted.

He ambled slowly up the path to the front door. He wasn't quite sure what he intended to say to Ron and Hermione. It had been the hardest thing Harry had had to do last night when he broke the news to the Weasleys about Ginny and when Harry had told Ron that he would have to go after Ginny alone, things had definitely gone downhill. Rash words had been said - well shouted actually- and tears - on Hermione's part - had been shed.

Thinking back, Harry knew he hadn't been very tactful but he hadn't been able to control his frustration. No matter what he did, Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead. He had told Ginny that he had broken up with her to save her but that was meaningless. Nothing escaped Voldemort and he just felt that if he couldn't save Ginny, he couldn't save anyone. No one would be safe and Harry didn't think he could bare to lose Ron and Hermione too. That was how the argument had started.

Suddenly he found himself staring at the front door, and taking a deep breath, still not knowing what he should say, he turned the handle and walked in.

It was unusual to find no household tasks being magically worked when he entered the kitchen. Usually, there would be a wand stirring a pot, needles sowing of there own accord and potatoes being peeled by knives all under the watchful gaze of Mrs Weasley herself. But there was none of this. Harry wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have come here, it appeared that The Burrow was in fact deserted. Thinking that he might as well try Grimmauld Place, he turned to leave.

" Harry!"

Harry spun around to find a very bushy, brown haired girl running down the stairs but didn't have the time to reply as she flung herself into his arms and gripped him in a very tight embrace.

" Hermione, I -,"

" Oh Harry we've been so worried. We didn't know where you went. We thought that you might have, you know, gone." Hermione's voice shrank to a whisper.

Harry disengaged himself from Hermione and stepped back a little so he could look at her properly. Her expression was anxious and her eyes were red as if she had spent the night with little sleep and a lot of crying.

" Hermione, where is everyone?"

Hermione's face, if possible, took on an even more worried expression "Well, Mr Weasley is at the Ministry, Fred and George are still in Diogan Alley. I think Bill is at headquarters."

" And Mrs Weasley?" Harry prompted

" She's upstairs. Oh Harry I've never seen her like this before. She just wanders about and I don't know what to say to her. The Order have told her and Mr Weasley to do nothing yet. No one else has been hear although I think Fred and George are coming soon. We sent them an owl but I just don't know what to do. I thought you had gone after her - " Hermione's voice trailed off and she gave Harry a worried glance as if she thought he was a bomb that could be set off at any moment.

" And Ron?" asked tentatively

Hermione's face seemed to droop a little. She sighed and stared gloomily out of the window before turning back to Harry.

" I can't get through to him, Harry. I just don't know what to say. You'll have to talk to him. I don't know what it is your planning to do, Harry, but you and Ron need to sort this out. I don't blame you for anything Harry and nor does Ron but - " She left it hanging.

" I know," sighed Harry, rubbing his head wearily. " That's why I'm here. We need to talk. The three of us. I think I have an idea but…well lets just go find Ron first."

Hermione nodded and she set off back up the stairs, Harry following in her wake. Every step seemed to be an obstacle he had to struggle to pass. He wasn't really sure what kind of mood Ron would be in and he didn't think that he could handle another shouting match.

When they pushed open the door to Ron's bedroom, they found him sitting on the edge of his bed, his flame, haired head in his hands. When he heard them enter, his head jerked up and as he saw Harry, his eyes filled with apprehension.

Harry didn't fail to notice this and his mind worked fast to find the best way to approach Ron.

" Ron," Hermione started, clearly as unsure of him as she had been of Harry.

" Look." Ron cut across her and instead stared at Harry. " I know I've been a bit of a prat. It's just that -"

But Ron seemed at a loss for what to say.

" It's all right," Harry replied, feeling much relief at the fact that Ron didn't appear to be in a towering rage as he had half expected. " I'm sorry about last night, I was just so angry, I didn't know what to do or think, I just -"

But here, Harry also seemed at a loss for what to say. Hermione, however. Had lost her anxious expression and now seemed to be trying quite hard to conceal a smile as she looked from Harry to Ron and back again.

" What?" demanded Harry and Ron at the same time, both annoyed that she seemed to find something funny in what they both felt was a serious situation.

" Nothing," Hermione replied with the air of one who was enjoying a private joke. " Now that that's cleared up, lets get down to business." Her tone and expression once again became serious as she sat down on the bed beside Ron.

Harry pulled up a chair and sat opposite them. He felt Ron's eyes on him and looked up, but after searching Harry's face for a few moments, he gave him a small smile which was all the apology Harry needed and as he smiled back, everything seemed to be alright again.

Hermione who had been oblivious to this small exchange looked intently at Harry.

"Well?" she demanded impatiently " What did you want to tell us?"

" Well," Harry began, " I've just been mulling over the letter and I think -"

" Letter?" interrupted Ron, " What letter?" Both Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry questioningly.

" The letter he sent me," explained Harry impatiently " I told you -"

" Harry, you didn't tell us anything about a letter," Hermione said.

A frown appeared on Harry's brow. He must have done. Why wouldn't he have? But thinking back to last night, Harry couldn't really remember if he had or not. Was this another example of the mind manipulation he felt he had been experiencing lately?

" All you told us was that you found out that You-Know-Who had taken Ginny," explained Ron " And then you said that you needed to go after her alone."

" Harry, are you trying to tell us that Voldemort sent you a letter." Hermione looked startled and not a little afraid.

" Yes," said Harry, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice " And it came with a lock of Ginny's hair, that's how I know it's her he's got. Here." He dug into his pocket and handed them the slightly crushed letter, the lock of hair still lying within it's folds.

Ron took the letter with shaking hands and stared at the lock of fiery hair. "Ginny," he whispered. Hermione, however snatched the letter from him and began to read, her eyes growing wider with every line. When she had finished reading, she looked up at Harry and stared at him incredulously.

"I cant believe this…I mean…he actually sent you a letter! Wait! This doesn't make any sense at all Harry. I mean…" She gazed back down at the letter again, studying it intently.

" What do you mean?" asked Harry, slightly annoyed at Hermione. What wasn't she understanding here? It seemed perfectly self-explanatory to Harry. What they should be doing now is trying to find a way to save Ginny and stop wasting time.

" Well," replied Hermione " Listen to this, I feel it is time to reunite and play out once and for all and here, where you will receive your next instructions! I mean it all sounds very long-winded to me."

" And?" demanded Ron who had turned away from the lock of Ginny's hair and was staring, like Harry, at Hermione with an annoyed expression. " What's your point here, Hermione. I don't really think this is the time to express opinions on the proper way to write a letter!"

" No, no Ron. That's not what I mean. My point, actually, is why he would need to write a letter at all. I mean, why not just come after Harry and have done with it? Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping Ginny in the first place?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply then shut it without a word. That was a good point. Why had Voldemort sent the letter and alerted Harry to Ginny's capture? If it was only Harry he wanted, and he had said so himself, then why not just come after him, for Harry could hardly call himself prepared for any kind of confrontation if it sprang up unawares. So why was Voldemort giving him time to think and prepare himself? And what about these next set of instructions Voldemort was supposed to give him? What was all that about? Harry hadn't really taken that in reading the letter the first time but thinking on it now…Hermione was right. It just didn't make any sense. It wasn't the Voldemort he had come to know and he found that this, unnerved him more that anything else. What was Voldemort up too?

Ron too seemed to be thinking on this as well, for he bore a very puzzled expression as he gazed upon Ginny's hair. After a while he voiced his thoughts. " Maybe…maybe he's afraid of Harry. I mean he knows about the prophecy, doesn't he? And after all Harry's done. What with the battle at the ministry and all the horcruxes that have been destroyed. Maybe he just doesn't want to take any extra risks because this gives him time to prepare too right? He probably wants to lead Harry on a wild goose chase first, that's what those "next instructions" will be about."

Ron looked at both Hermione and Harry to see what they thought but Harry was unconvinced. He couldn't believe that Voldemort would be afraid of him, He had been waiting sixteen years to kill him now and it was only through sheer luck that Harry had escaped the past few times. That and through the sacrifices of others to save his life. But he shouldn't think of his mother and Sirius now. Not now when they had a serious problem on their hands. No, Harry thought again, Voldemort was definitely up to something. He had a plan, Harry was sure of it.

Hermione however, was looking at Ron with a thoughtful expression. " You know Ron, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. No listen Harry." She held up a hand to forestall Harry as he was about to reply angrily. " Why else would he bother leading you somewhere only to give you instructions to go somewhere else. He's clearly trying to buy himself more time. He didn't even need to send you this letter. He probably thought you were far enough on with the horcruxes to come after him now. It's obvious now, he just wants to meet under his terms where he has the advantage.

Ron looked quite taken aback that Hermione had agreed with him and Harry also stared at Hermione with amazement, although for a different reason.

" Hermione." he said " This is Voldemort we're talking about here. How can he possibly need more of an advantage. If he came here right now there is no way I could fight him never mind stop him. You must be wrong. The only thing this can mean." He indicated the letter " Is a trap."

" Well," said Hermione looking down at the letter again " I'm not so sure. The thing that worries me however, is how he found out about the horcruxes. I thought Dumbledore said he wouldn't realise."

" He did." said Harry glumly, staring at the floor, trying not to dwell to much on Dumbledore.

" Well," said Ron. " Dumbledore's been wrong before hasn't he? And You-Know-Who's gaining power every day now. Things change, but then we've still got one more to get. Do you think You-Know-Who knows that, and that's why he sent the letter now to divert us, so that we have to choose between the last horcrux and Ginny." Ron's voice was hushed and he looked shocked at his own speculations. Hermione also looked extremely worried as she perused the letter again. Harry's insides, however, squirmed. The same thing had crossed his mind. He had no doubt that if he had to chose, it would be Ginny. He hated every moment they sat here, wasting precious time, but he knew they had to come up with a plan before they could take any form of action. Experience had taught him that. He thought about the last horcrux. Only one more to go. They had spent the last months pursuing clues, hints and any kind of whispers of the whereabouts of Voldemort's horcruxes and their work had paid of. They had found the cup of Hufflepuff, and a golden quill belonging to Ravenclaw. The diary and ring had been destroyed before Harry's quest began and so too, according to R. A. B had the locket of Slytherin. The last one, according to Dumbledore, was Voldemort's snake Nagini. Harry couldn't help think that if he played his cards right, he could both save Ginny and destroy the last horcrux, and so honour his promise to Dumbledore.

The silence drew out as all three of them sat lost in their thoughts, when suddenly, they heard a bang from downstairs as the front door opened and not long after, voices conversing. Ron looked at both Harry and Hermione

"We should probably go downstairs," he said " They'll want to know Harry's safe." he sighed and stood up.

Hermione looked anxious again as she stared at the closed bedroom door.

" What?" asked Harry, studying her closely.

"She turned to Harry. " I was just thinking," she started " You don't think we should tell the order do you? If we show them the letter they'll find out about the horcruxes and then you'll have to tell them about the prophecy too. They know Ginny's gone but they don't know how you found out and they're bound to have questions. Do you think it would be better to just get it all out in the open and tell them all we know?"

"No." stated Harry in a definite tone his eyes hard. " Dumbledore didn't see any reason to tell anyone and nor do I. I kept it from McGonagal and I'll not tell anyone else. They don't need to know and besides what good would it do? This is between Voldemort and me. They hardly let me out of their sight as it is. And what if the Ministry suddenly got hold of it as well? No, Hermione, we'll just make something up if say anything to them at all."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment then nodded. " Your probably right, Harry. Well," she added standing up. " Best get this over with then." She walked over to the bedroom door, Ron following behind her. As she reached for the handle she turned back. Harry had not moved. " Harry, are you coming?"

"No, I…well… I just don't want…"

"They'll want to talk to you ,Harry."

"I know. I just need time to think is all."

" It's alright mate," said Ron " We'll say your sleeping or something."

"Thanks," replied Harry, truly grateful.

Ron nodded in reply and left the room. Hermione made to follow but before she closed the door behind her she said - quite pointedly" Your not on your own in this, Harry. We all feel the loss of Ginny so don't take it on yourself to grieve for her alone. She is as close to any of us as to you. Don't do anything stupid."

Before Harry could make an angry retort, the door closed abruptly behind her and he was left staring at the plain, wooden panels of the door, feeling her harsh words like a slap on the face.


End file.
